A Journey With Dwarves
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: Lainamir princess of Mirkwood somehow gets pulled into an amazing journey with the least likely people she would spend her time with... Dwarves. What will happen on this journey? How will she help the dwarves defeat their arch enemy Smaug?


**Okay so this is my first LOTR fanfic so... yeah. I brought a similar character from my Divergent fanfiction (no she's not the main character she's the main character's BFF) so if you recognized her... GOOD FOR YOU! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (I thought that was pretty obvious)**

**Chapter One: A Visit From and Unusually Small Friend**

As I walk through the thick trees of Mirkwood, my mind drifts off to some odd place as it usual does when I wander around my home. "Lainamir!" someone calls behind me. I turn around to see my brother running toward me.

"Legolas? How did you find me?" I ask incredulously.

He smirks at me, "Well your not exactly light on your feet."

I turn around and continue walking. "What are you doing, your supposed to be with the group; hunting spiders."

Suddenly I sense footsteps. In one swift movement I draw my bow and aim it towards the noise.

"There is no need for that," the owner of the footsteps calls.

"Ivory?" I ask. _Well isn't this day just full of surprises?_

"Yes."

"Have you been hanging around with the dwarves lately?" I ask her, considering that her height changes with whoever she is spending time with.

"Possibly," she says mischievously.

"What it a great wizard such as yourself doing spending your time with dwarves?" Legolas asks.

"We are going on an adventure, and I have come to see if Lainamir would care to join us," Ivory states.

"A journey with dwarves?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Lainamir you can't go, father would refuse it," Legolas says quickly.

"It is not as if father really cares what I do," I give Legolas a stern look.

"But you can not go now, tormarrow is your coronation," he says.

"Which is exactly why I must go," I say. "Where are we meeting?"

"We are meeting in the shire," Ivory says with a smile. "You'd best get your horse and some supplies."

* * *

Ivory and I leave on our horses rushing away towards the shire. My chocolate brown horse laden with light supplies, only the necessities.

"We are a long way from the shire. You do understand this right?" Ivory mentions.

"Of course I understand that. But you do know that I have travel there a many times. My horse is fast, as is yours we should reach there in no less than two days, with such a small party," I say.

"You'd better hide your silver," Ivory says eyeing my silver hair piece. Its beautiful handcrafted metal intertwining, it fits perfectly around my head. I reach up and touch the precious gift that my father had given me. His only words to me was _It was your mother's._

"I will not," is all that I can say.

"Well at least it does not stand out too much," Ivory says.

We are silent as we pass through the rugged mountains that my horse has traveled through many of times. So many times that it seems what could take days going through takes us until nightfall to reach Rivendell. We ride into the familiar place and straight into the House of Elrond. We stop and tie our horses to a post, and stand for a moment in silence. Elrond comes down to meet us.

"Greetings Lainamir," he says peacefully. "Have you come to establish other trade for your father?"

"No, currently I am heading toward the Shire," I say. "We just needed someplace to stop and rest for the night."

He takes us to a place in his house for us to stay. "Would you care to join me in a feast?" he asks us.

"Delighted," Ivory says and pulls me along with her.

We walk to a small fire surrounded by elves, they laugh and eat and sing. It seem identical to the way I see it every time I come here. One of the elves walks toward me with a fiddle.

"Would you care to play for us?" she asks.

I gingerly take the instrument and sit down with it. I begin playing a fast paced, energetic song. Everyone around the campfire begins smiling. Some of the others who have instruments follow my lead in playing. Eventually the whole group of elves is up on their feet dancing around the fire. I laugh as some of the others have started singing the elven song that goes along with the music.

But I know that this adventure will not be full of laughs and smiles.

**Thanks for reading. Just so you know this is the time period when Bilbo went to the Lonely Mountain. I just thought that I should tell you that in case that wasn't clear... Thanks again for reading! Please tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
